Filter assemblies are known for separating constituents of a mixture, and have been used in various applications, including internal combustion engines, hydraulic systems, and pneumatic systems, for example. These filter assemblies may be used to separate constituents from fluids in fuel systems, lubrication oil systems, hydraulic oil systems, air induction systems, exhaust filtration systems, or other fluid systems. Various structures are known for enclosing a filter element within a housing in an assembly, including canister type assemblies and spin-on type assemblies, for example. Servicing or replacement of filter elements at regular intervals may promote operation of fluid systems, by limiting the fluid pressure drop across filter elements as the filter elements load with constituents removed from the fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,738 (hereinafter “the '738 patent”), entitled “Air Filter Assembly,” describes a filter assembly with a clasp assembly to connect a filter element to a filter housing. This clasp includes a “V” shaped band that acts to compress flanges on the filter element and filter housing together. Such bands may be subject accidental opening unless secured. Further, the bands may be susceptible to environmental conditions and may therefore rust or otherwise degrade over time.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved filter assemblies to address the problems described above and/or problems posed by other conventional approaches.
It will be appreciated that this background description has been created to aid the reader, and is not to be taken as a concession that any of the indicated problems were themselves known in the art.